Kessler
Summary Kessler was an alias used by Cole Macgrath when he returned to his past to save his former self from a desolate future. Usurping control of the mentalist faction known as the First Sons from Alden Tate's father, Kessler would later use its assets to accelerate the chain of events that lead to his conception. Possessing nearly double the power of his past self, Kessler was a very powerful Conduit, capable of manipulating electricity and several other abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B to 8-A, possibly higher Name: Kessler, Cole MacGrath Origin: Infamous Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his 50's. Likely older. Classification: Human, Conduit, Faction Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert parkour, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid via absorbing electricity), Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Capable of time travel), Teleportation, Telepathy, Highly resistant to electricity/lightning, Precognition, Can generate electricity without the constant need to recharge from an outside source, Possible kinetic energy manipulation, Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself, Can summon machines to fight by his side, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Phantasms and Memory Injection, Heat Resistance, Durability Negation via Electric Touch Attack Potency: City Block level '''to '''Multi-City Block level, possibly higher '(Kessler's abilities as a Conduit were much stronger than Cole's abilities for a majority of the game, given that Kessler developed his abilities with Ray Sphere technology for many years.) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ speed (Was easily blitzing Cole at minimum) to Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Was dodging Cole's lightning with ease) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength:'' ''Class GJ '''to Class GJ+''' Durability: City Block level to Multi-City Block level, possibly higher '(Was able to survive a beating from Cole and a lightning storm afterwards) 'Stamina: Superhuman. Significantly lower after using his most powerful attacks, likely decreased due to old age. Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very intelligent (Planned the Ray Sphere explosion for decades) Weaknesses: Using too much electricity will exhaust him, leaving him temporarily vulnerable (After being exhausted, he will regain his stamina and electrical energy in a few seconds). Whether or not he still has the same weaknesses as Cole is unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flash Step:' Could easily travel long distances with this ability. Can even zip around Ground Zero several times within a second and dodge Cole's lightning bolts. *'Shockwave:' Can summon long range shockaves. Doesn't need to 'charge up' and can control knockback (Make someone trip or knock someone a city block away) and damage (Deal little damage or high damage). *'Ground Pound:' Just by charging for a second, could summon miniature expanding earthquakes with a simple punch. Could be enhanced if used after jumping. *'Phantasms:' Can summon multiple transparent clones of pure energy while using other abilities. Can invoke mind rape effects stunning someone for awhile, but can also take a couple of hits *'Lightning Burst:' Shoots out a burst of lightning that looks like a beam. *'Electric Lift:' Can lift someone with electricity with ease. Can electrocute them in the process and toss them around easily. Covers the diameter of Ground Zero showcasing wide range. *'Grenades:' Can summon landmine-esque grenades, detonating when someone is nearby. Typically thrown around as a volley but can be manually detonated. *'Mental Attacks:' Can send own memories into a target by grabbing their head. *'Electric Touch:' Using one's own electricity against them, kills them with it with a touch. *'Barrier:' Constantly has a barrier that defends him from damage until he's resting. Able to take on bullets and a lightning storm. *'Drone summon:' By seemingly ripping out a rift of time or by some other means, summons three grenade launcher drones. *'Time Travel:' One-way trip back to time. Might be possible to use repeatedly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 8